An Espadas Broken mask:returning heart
by lostkitty91
Summary: Orihime has been kidnapped into Hueco Mundo under the watchful eye of Ulquiorra Schiffer.during his time with her,Ulquorria starts to undergo frightening changes as the human girl has a mysterious effect on him...may contain suggestive themes Ulqihime
1. There is no meaning to our world

Hiya! I've always wanted to do a bleach fan fiction. I really hope you like this. This story should appeal to UlquorriaXOrihime fans and Ichigo will make an appearance don't worry.

Please give my story a chance!

There is no meaning to our world

_I stared in wonder at the human female, standing there shaking with fear. The shield she had summoned broke down into a million pieces and Yammy stepped back with a bewildered look on his face._

_"This human female is very interesting" _

There she stood in her strange human clothing, right on time for our meeting. I looked her up and down slowly, checking that she hadn't smuggled any soul society equipment with her. Her eyes were glazed over and I noticed the remains of tears sparkling on her fair-coloured skin. I swiftly turned around to open the gateway to Hueco Mundo.I stared into the black darkness that led me to my home, everytime I walked through this gateway I felt like I was walking into a monsters trap, that's why I really hated coming to the human world.

"Follow me" I spoke in the cold silence seeing her jump as I disturbed her from her deep thoughts. I heard her reluctant steps behind me as we walked on the path of green spirit particles. She didn't say anything for a while; she just looked down at her feet not even fazed by the sudden change in surroundings.

"Who did you say goodbye to?" I asked without turning my head to look at her.

"Kurosaki-kun"she whispered softly, her voice breaking a little.

Ahh..Ichigo Kurosaki the boy with the bright hair and a sword as long as he is tall. That's what I've heard from the reports. When I went into the human world he was nothing more than a weak shinigami afraid of his own power.

Soon we were out of the black pathway and we were both standing in the throne room. Aizen's dark eyes lit up with excitement as I presented the hostage I had successfully captured. The other Espada lifted their heads to study this strange creature that had wandered into our domain. Luppi curled his mouth up in disgust and spat on the floor as Orihime looked around at them all. I noticed her shaking with fear but was amazed to see her grab her arm in frustration, as if she was trying to restrain herself.

Just like that time in the field, when she stood up as if to steady her instincts. I sighed and went to fetch the clothes that Aizen had already prepared for I was walking down the hall to the room we had reserved for her, I heard a deafening scream from Luppi and I sensed the increasing reaitsu of Grimmjow. I sighed with annoyance pushing open the clean-white door.

"Grimmjow and his pointless prattle"I muttered to myself.

***

"It looks good on you" I commented taking Aizen-samas orders to be gentle with her. She jumped and turned around, having clearly not realising I was there. Her mouth was wide open in surprise and she muttered a few words but nothing I could make sense of.I raised my eyebrow slightly but didn't pursue to embarrass her any longer.

"Shouldn't you have known I was here? I thought you could sense reaitsu?"I found myself asking, already knowing what the answer would be.

"I normally can but my mind was on a few things."Her eyes grew sad and she fiddled with the material on her dress as if she was trying to distract herself from stronger thoughts.

"Remember what you are here for Orihime Inoue, you are not their comrade anymore" I pointed out not seeing the need to comfort as humans usually do in times like raised her head and desperately looked at me with those gem-like eyes of hers.I was taken aback by the effect she had on me. I hurriedly turned around and walked out of the room, knowing that she was still kneeling on the floor, staring at me with those eyes.

I locked myself in my room ignoring the sneer of Grimmjow from across the hall.I sat on my couch and ran my hands through my hair focusing on darkness alone. What was this feeling? I felt a jolt here. I placed a hand where my heart should be. I should ask Aizen-sama about it in the next meeting. I lay down and remembered the fearless stance of the woman among so many Espada,she seemed different from my predictions. Aizen had informed me that she was merely bait, but I'm interested in her staying a was a very interesting human.

I'm sorry please review and I will make it more exciting! I have to build up a bond between him and Orihime and I will include conversations never seen before! Who knows? She might have opened up to Ulquorria because he was the only one there! Please review because without reviews I kind of lose motivation


	2. There is no meaning to those of us

**There is no meaning to those of us who live there.**

_Aizen turned his head towards Ulquiorra,a sly smile escaping onto his lips. _

_"do you remember the order i gave you a month ago,Ulquiorra?"_

_"Yes" he answered expressionless._

_"The choice is yours,take whomever you like..."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ulquiorra entering." I said with a glance at the healed Grimmjow,who briskly walked past. I took slow steps into Aizen-sama's chamber with its cold,white walls which made the strongest of Espada shiver as the place was always pulsing with Aizen-samas tremendous spirit -sama was slumped lazily in his white throne,his expression one of dull eyes lit up as i stood before him,awaiting my order.

"Well done on sucessfully obtaining Orihime Inoue." Aizen sighed in a satisfied tone,his hair falling back over his eyes.I bowed down in thanks,wanting to keep my eyes fixed to the presence was overpowering.

"I'm placing you in permanent charge of that human girl.I'd like you to pump her for information about the kurosaki boy."He ordered,his mouth frozen in a small smile.

"Is that all,Aizen-sama?" I asked,forcing myself to make eye contact with him.

"Not just yet.I've just recieved an update from the world of the living."He said seeming to ponder his thoughts as he stroked his temple. "Aah..interesting." he chuckled,the impact of his spirit energy seeming to succumb to his every movement.

"Aizen-sama?" I questioned him,scratching the material of my pockets.

"The soul society have reached their conclusion about the disapperance of Orihime refuse to send a rescue team as they believe she is a traitor."Aizen-sama revealed his voice one of curiosity and eyes glimmered with interest.

"I shall inform Orihime Inoue." I muttered,reading his thoughts easily.

"Dismissed." Aizen sighed an amused sigh,as he turned to Gin with a wide smile.

I was glad to leave.

***

"What do you mean?" She asked,her voice shaking with uncertainity.

"Do i have to repeat myself? The soul society have regarded your disapperance as betrayal." I said with an intense stare at the mournful arc her eyebrows began to form.I looked her up and down,observing the strange human clothing she had changed back into.

"Please do not remove that dress." I ordered her angrily,holding the dress out to her feeling slightly amused at the look of disgust on her face.

"The material is so itchy." she mumbled with a moody pout as she reluctantly accepted the dress once again.I stood there for a while,trying to read the strange movements of her bright was lost but she didn't say anything .

"Ulquiorra..is my power really useful to the Hogyoku?" she asked her voice reduced to a shy squeak.

"Thats what he talked to you about today." I replied,looking away when i realised what she meant.

"If i use my power.. i can revert it back to the best state it can be in." She repeated Aizen-samas words then glanced over at me for an reaction.

"That is correct." I turned my back,knowing what she was thinking as she stroked the dress hanging in her arms. "You can destroy it completly."I answered her thoughts,hearing her hold her breath in suprise.I turned to look at her,startling her somehow.

"However,please understand you betray us there will be no-one there to save you." I didn't wait for an answer as i swiftly made my way out of that strange room.I closed the door behind me with a click.I placed my hand on the door and heard the shaky rhythm of her breathing as she struggled to keep her emotions within.

"Boy,I'm jealous." a loud voice disturbed my thoughts.

"Grimmjow,what do you want?" I hissed through gritted teeth,observing his panther-like grin.

"If i was that close to her.. i don't know what i would do." He whispered with a evil laugh which revealed his sinister fangs.

"Don't even think about it." I hissed back,clenching my fists.

"Protective over your little pet?" He teased,licking his lips.

"Shes no pet." I spat back angirly, feeling my shoulders chuckled again and began to walk away,his stepping lazy and unsure. I watched him till he rounded the corner,then i could breathe again.

Orihime Inoue... What are you doing to me?


	3. We meaningless beings ponder the world

**We meaningless beings ponder the world**

_The fair-skinned girl ran through the dangai, her eyes bright and bold in which a desperate glimmer seemed to drive her forwards._

_"Only two ." A mysterious voice resounded from the darkness behind her. She whipped round to recognize the Espada, Ulquiorra gazes were enlocked in that moment._

"Grimmjow, you're late." Aizen-sama declared as Grimmjow sauntered towards the table, a loud yawn escaping from his gaping mouth. All the other Espada sighed in annoyance at the reptiveness of his behaviour. As he slumped into his chair he signalled something to me with those eyes of his but I couldn't quite understand. Who cares anyway, its just Grimmjow!

"My Espada, look towards the centre of the table." Aizen-sama ordered, an amused smile sparking curiosity into us all. I gazed at the hologram fizzling in the middle of the table. Inside the hologram was a group of three humans. One wore a long white cape which was decorated with a cross symbol. He had dark hair and glasses. He was definitely a Quincy judging by his bad taste in clothes. The second wore typical clothing for human but flaunted huge muscles, which bulged out of his shirt. His pace was like one of a sturdy hollow. The third was the Shinigami boy. His bright hair contrasting with the midnight black kimono, which flowed out behind him like a pair of sinister wings. His huge sword lay on his back, the bandages already unravelling. It was Ichigo Kurosaki.

_"Whom did you say goodbye to?"_

_"Kurosaki-kun"_

My fists clenched uncontrollably at the sight of him and I went to laying my hands on my knees, to hide my discomfort. The other Espada all rolled their eyes at the so-called Ryoka and chuckled amongst themselves. For the first time I knew Aizen-sama was talking but I blocked everything out and closed my eyes to reach some form of peace. I couldn't understand why I felt so much anger at the kurosaki boy. The desire to release a cero was just too strong.

"Do you understand, Ulquiorra?" Aizen-sama questioned me just as I returned to reality.

"Yes sir." I replied obidently. What did he say? Grimmjow chose to sneer at me at this point. Idiot.

***

"Orihime Inoue, you've removed the dress again." I remarked with a sigh as I stepped into her chamber. She was knelt by the window looking through the tiny window dreamingly. She flinched at my voice and when she turned to face me, her lip was trembling.

"You have sensed their spiritual pressure already." I realised with a sinking feeling as she hugged her knees. She hugged them tighter as she let out a forlorn whimper.

"Why are they risking so much for me?" She asked to no one in particular, her voice breaking as a sob escaped. Were those tears that she was shedding? For them?

"Fools." I settled with the simple explanation instead as I tried to distract my eyes from her vulnerable form. Just looking at her made my hollow hole sting. She started to cry, her sobs vibrating through the walls and ringing in my head. Each sob was a like a different blade turning around in my chest. This human had strange powers.

"Orihime..Why did you say goodbye to Ichigo Kurosaki?" I found myself asking, my voice sounding soft and oddly comforting.

"I said goodbye because I love him." She admitted as tears rushed down her face like a crystal-clear waterfall .Humans talk about that word so much but what does it really mean?

"Orihime please put that dress on." I ordered her coldly trying to ignore the angry screaming in my head.

"Why do I have to wear that dress?" She protested, spinning around to stare me out defiantly.

"You look beautiful, that's why." The words escaped before they even ran through my mind. Her eyes widened as she clutched the dress tighter to her dress.

"I mean..Aizen-sama's orders." I corrected myself quickly turning away from her bewildered expression.

I have to go. I swiftly walked out of the room not looking back at that girl. I didn't want to think about how the dress hugged her curves so pleasurably and the bold colour of her eyes against the cold white. This is ridiculous.

She's just a human.

Ok,from this point Ulquiorra is becoming attracted to felt a bit of jealously and confusion up to this point,what will he feel next? Yeah,does anyone want to request another pairng to be included in the story? i can do shonen-ai but don't pratice M-rated Yaoi sorry! 3 reviews please!!

//lostkitty91//


	4. Though the relization of meaningless

Hi! I'm so sorry about the bad quality but I double-check uploaded document in document manager but it still has mistakes!! :/ Please continue to enjoy this story!

**Though the realization of meaningless**

_"Ichigo.." The girl choked out as her spirit weakened in the prescene of the one she looked back at her,his gaze strong and the girl staring in admiration at him was a kind-hearted princess,he was not her prince._

_"Sorry,it took me so long Orihime." was his simple ,why can't you see her?_

Through monitoring the progress of the intruders we had discovered a number of things. One was that two shinigamis had joined the team. One was a respected assistant captain while the other was a raven-haired Shinigami who gave powers to Ichigo Kurosaki in the first place. Second discovery was that they were trapped in the underground lair of the Menos Grande and Ajuchas. They won't be out for a while. I knew all that so why was I staring at the monitors in the control room so intensely? They were just blank and imageless but they were of some comfort to me.

" I never thought I'd find you in here." Resounded a singsong voice from the doorway, which unsurprisingly belonged to smiled at me with that disgusting human expression of his. His eyes twitched as if he was studying his prey.

"I will dismiss myself." I announced, hoping to avoid anymore of his company.

"That Orihime sure is purdy, ain't she?" He drawled with scorn dripping on his every word. I didn't bother to answer him because I already knew. She was too beautiful for my own good. I heard his hiss of a laugh as I slowly made my way down the narrow halls. I noticed that Grimmjow was borrowing one of the pets again. I looked away in disgust, tearing my eyes away from that horrible sight. Espada regularly became bored confined in the tower that some borrowed a pet arrancar if you like. Grimmjow and Nnoritora were heavy users. These pets were plain arrancar girls who possessed few powers but were very submissive to the demanding personalities of their superiors. Due to the Espadas strength some were eventually broken because of their weak bones. I had never desired one myself. Desire and lust were meaningless feelings.

"I'm coming in." I spoke quietly as I decided to check up on unusual sight was displayed before me as the human girl lay still on the couch,her head lolled to the side peacefully.I stepped closer to her sleeping form and could almost hear the gentle rhythm of her breathing while she sun-coloured hair glowed against the cold white of her arm lay limply over her stomach,giving her even more of an innocent twitched and her eyebrows changed shape as her expression also changed rapidly.

"Kurosaki-kun." Was the soft whisper which escaped her soft, untouched lips. Her voice sounded painful and hurt and tears began to gather under her eyelids. I felt my hand reach forwards of its own accord as my cold skin met her warm flesh. I enjoyed the sensation of her feathery hair sliding through my fingers. My normally cold skin began to feel warm and alive. A single tear rolled down her cheek and it sparkled brightly in this darkness. Why did humans shed tears? Why is love so important? I don't understand.

I leant over and gazed down at her rose-coloured cheeks and inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossom. I leant closer until I could feel her soft breath tickle my face. Humans were so interesting. Well, this one was.

As I closed my eyes to enter the darkness I felt a soft sensation touch my lips and when I opened my eyes, my lips were touching hers. She did not wake. I quickly pulled away and clutched my mouth in shock. What is wrong with me? I knew with a quick glance at the sleeping beauty that I had to leave right away.

Before I lost anymore of my self-control.

note to reviewers: i know that the quality is really crap but bear with me. whenever i upload a document words are missing so i have to triple-check it now so it may take a little time. also, i wish to express that i agree with con-criticism but i would apperciate that you would give me advice on how to improve my bad points instead of merely pointing them out. I wish to mature as a writer but i can't do this if those of you who criticise don't guide me. please do point them out but i would prefer for you to give your own advice so we can all mature as writers and reviewers!! i'm not having a go so don't hate me! i hope this story will improve with more helpful reviews! :)

//lostkitty91//


	5. Itself means nothing

The raven-haired Shinigami dragged Ichigo towards Orihime who was staring into space. She turned as they approached and her eyes grew wide as Ichigo bowed down to her.

"_I'll get stronger. I'll get stronger and next time I will protect you, Orihime!" He promised as he made strong, unbreakable eye contact with her._

"_Thank you Ichigo." She thanked him softly as a tiny blush touched her cheeks and tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes._

_Did he even realise the impact those words had on her?_

**Itself means nothing**

"Well, I'm going!" Grimmjow insisted as he slid out of his chair. He strutted along as he made his way to the door, his fists clenched with excitement.

"Did I say you could leave?" Aizen-sama said calmly, anger missing from his expression. Grimmjow reached his hand out for the door, clearly ignoring Lord enough, Grimmjow fell to his knees with a thud as Aizen-sama concentrated all his spiritual pressure onto Grimmjow who shook in the stifling power of Aizen was the sole reason that we were sitting in this meeting now. Without him, we would still be soul-hungry hollows wasting away in the wilderness. I watched in wonder, as the stubborn Grimmjow was forced back to his seat by the power of Lord Aizen alone.

Aizen-sama, I will not betray you.

***

Yasutora Sado had been killed. Nnotria had been boasting about it after he took his life. He said that with a single slice, the human fell to the ground as his fist still pulsed with the attempted attack. It surprised me that the physically strongest of them all had been defeated that easily. Unfortunately, Orihime Inoue was not eating due to this development which meant I was expected to intervene. I hadn't been to see her since the incident a few nights ago. I touched my lips with the memory, feeling disgusted with myself.

I walked into her chamber as servants brought the third lot of food. I looked around to see many untouched plates of food dotted around the room. I sighed and nodded the servant's dismissal.

"Orihime Inoue, Eat." I ordered her, seeing only her back. She shook her head wildly, her hands clasped to her chest.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Eat." I ordered her again, taking a single step forwards. Finally, she decided to look around at me with her eyes that were red and puffy after hours of crying.

"No." Was her angry response, no fear present in her voice. Why wasn't she frightened?

"Do you want me to strap you down and feed you Ivs?" I threatened, narrowing my eyes at her fearless stance. A sweat drop trickled down the side of her face but she continued to stare me out.

"Sado-kun isn't dead." She seemed to convince herself as she grabbed her arm worriedly.

"Do you expect me to comfort you? Tell you that it's going to be all right? is dead and soon the rest of them will be." I spat at her, wishing for her to tremble with fear.

"You're wrong." She snapped back with intense emotion, her eyes seeming to glow brighter.

"Its their own fault for wandering into Hueco Mundo without knowing the limits of their strength." I presented matter-of-factly.

In a matter of seconds, she span around and rushed towards me with her arm raised. Her hand collided with my face so strongly that I was forced to turn my stood there with small breaths with her hand still poised in the air. I looked down at her and noticed the small glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"I will go now but if when I return you still haven't eaten, I will force it down your throat." I announced as I made my exit, choosing not to mention her angry attack. I closed the door tightly behind me and stood listening to her sobs and Inoue. Aizen-sama. I felt sick at myself. Maybe I went too far.

"I'm sorry, Orihime."

Did you like? hope so! this is the slap scene which i just HAD to write. ^__^

note to readers: I will be switching over to Orihime's POV next chap to see if it works better that review when i submitt first Orihime chapter. i need to know which POV works best. later :) reviews! :)


	6. If i were the rain

This in Orihime POV please tell me if it works better through Ulquiorra view 

**If I were the rain**

_"I'm jealous of her. Shes so kind, so strong, so beautiful and I love her for cheering up Ichigo, so why do I feel this way?" The girl sobbed, her voice shaking as she revealed feelings that had been carved deep into her heart._

_"I don't feel this way when I'm at school but when I come home and I'm alone. How lame. I'm being a total witch." She cried out as lay her head on her knees wearily, her tears dripping on the floor. As her friend stared down at her with a curious and pitiful stare, the girl met her gaze with tear-filled eyes._

_Cry._

***

Sado-kun can't be dead. He just can't be. Sado-kun was the boy who would never fall. People knew of his rock hard body, which could take a thousand punches. I gazed at the plate of food I had laid on my lap. I poked a piece of bread with the fork and shoved into my mouth, disappointed at the papery taste. I feel too sick to eat anything I thought as I pattered over to the bin that held so much leftover food already. Ulquiorra isn't in charge of the waste so he won't know. I frowned remembering how he spoke to me yesterday. Why was he so cold to me? Even though he was my enemy, why couldn't I stop thinking about the things he has said.

_"You look beautiful"_

Ulquiorra seemed different from Grimmjow who laughed insanely when I healed his arm. I sighed with tiredness collapsing onto the snow-white couch. I shouldn't keep thinking like this. I could still feel a weak form of Sado-kuns spiritual pressure. He was alive. For now. Hold on guys, I'll get to the Hogyoku soon. Maybe now that Ulquiorra isn't checking up on me so much, I could see how close the hogyoku is to ! I can be of use to everyone!

I lifted myself up from the couch and warily walked towards the door, my heart beating fast as I slowly turned the doorknob. I pushed it open with a wince as the door creaked loudly.

"Orihime, What are you doing?" came the calm voice from across the hallway. I gulped as I realised the voice belonged to stared at me intently, wating for an answer.

"Erm..Exercise!" I blurted out the first thing that popped into my head, which just earned me a raised eyebrow from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked weary as he had bags under his eyes and he was struggling to keep them open. I didn't know Espada could get tired.

"Follow me." He ordered me suddenly as he began to walk away from our rooms. I walked behind him, looking around nervously. It was all so boringly white, if only there was a bit more colour. I blinked in surprise as he led me outside onto a walkway, which was surrounded by a cerulean blue sky. If I strained my ears I could imagine the twittering of birds. This was like the view from my window back home.

"Ulquiorra, what is this?" I gasped as I gazed in wonder at the beautiful sight.

"Aizen-sama had this made soon after he joined us." Ulquiorra explained as he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh. I gazed at his closed eyes and unusually sad expression. He was so different today; it was like yesterday never happened. Whats on your mind Ulquiorra?

I tilted my head back to inhale the clean, sweet air that made up the summer blue sky. Kurosaki-kun, hang in there.

"Sorry." Ulquiorra whispered near my ear before signalling for me to follow him back inside. Did he just apologize? What's going on?

Hope it was ok feedback plz


	7. that joins the earth and the sky

_she sat there gazing at the boy as his expression didn't change at the shocking glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled at her with a reassuring air._

_"Don't worry,I'm going to stop Aizen." he declared flashing an unusually warm he talked about his growing strength she felt his courage seep into her as she could count on thats the reason the princess yearned for that boy._

**That joins the earth and the sky.**

Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? Why did he take me there? This makes no sense!

"Orihime,don't lag behind." He said softly,his eyes averting away from mine as if there was something in mine he feared.

"Ulquiorra,Why did you take me there?" i asked seeing him flinch at the was no wind but i felt as if a force was trying to shrink the distance between us.

"I don't know." He mumbled hanging his head even tatty hair hung loosely over his face covering the eyes i wanted to is acting strange.I couldn't get my head round this as i studied his body language for was none as he walked as briskly as we neared my room,i swung around obediently to enter but was distracted by the breathless arrancar girl running towards eyes were wide and her running was long pigtails were starting to unravel so i guessed she must have been running around for a skidded to a stop in front of Ulquiorra and her cheeks flushed red.

"Ulquiorra-sama,I've been sent to tell you that the Privaon Espada have been defeated!" She blurted out breathlessly,clearly shocked by this eyes widened slightly but other than that his expression was calm.

" The intruders numbers are small so it won't be long." He quickly reassured her as he waved stood there surprised by his reaction. In that moment,her eyes flashed threateningly at me and her face fixed itself in a scowl as she looked me up and spat on the floor before running back the way she came.

If the privaon espada have been defeated then Ichigo must be alright.I sighed in relief placing my hand over my heart as the pain slowly faded.

"You're thinking about him." Ulquiorra aimed at me, finally starting to make eye contact.I raised my head to look straight into those green looked so confused..

"Orihime,does he love you back?" He asked his voice flat with no words caused my heart to clench again as i re-called those memories.I've never been able to get close enough to Ichigo even when i tried to make a was there for him from the beginning,how can i compete?

"Why do humans love if it hurts them?Love just causes more problems." He muttered as i sensed him closer to don't let him come any closer.

"Sometimes you can't help try to deny your feelings but it always makes its way back to the surface again." I whispered into the wall.

"Feelings? can feelings do for you?When i observe humans feelings seem to get in the way." He said his voice pulsing with so much confusion.

"You could say that but feelings can also make us to protect.." I smiled remembering Ichigo's strong will to protect his friends and was no reply from Ulquiorra this time but i was surprised by how close he was to hand dug deep into my shoulder and he swung me around to look upon my pale and bony fingers stroked the streaming tears as his eyes darkened.

"You want to protect this?" he glanced towards the tear as he spoke watching it drip off his was he asking all these questions? It hurts..

"Its so that we won't regret." I settled with that answer instead. "Even though he loves another i still want to be there for him." He released his grip from my shoulder his face reading clueless.I pushed the door open and stepped forward but he grabbed my skin is so cold that it is sending shivers down my spine.I turned to look at him his expressions telling me nothing but his actions told me something i met his intense gaze i realised that he was struggling to breathe.I eyed his hollow hole and was shocked to see skin peeling off the edges as if his hole was closing up!His hand slid away from mine as he went to feel his forehead as he eyes began to brushed his fingers across the flaking staggered backwards desperately trying to keep his composure.

"Ulquiorra.." I uttered his name trying to work out what was wrong.

"Is this your power,Orihime?" He choked out as blood started to run down his chin.

"What power? What are you talking about?" I exclaimed at the sight of so much blood.

"What are you trying to do to me.."His words trailed off as he fell to the floor with a thud,his blood already merging with the white floor.

"Ulquiorra!!"

did you like? i hope so and sorry for the long wait!


End file.
